POTC: a sequel
by Princess-Of-Dreams
Summary: 14 years after the events of POTC, Jack Sparrow returns. But so does somebody else. A few somebodies.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters. I f Will or Jack were up for grabs I'd take them, but they're not.  
  
Title: Family Secrets (WIP) Author: Princess of the Caribbean Rating: Um, PG-13, just to be on the safe side. Summary: it is 14 years since the events of POTC. When Will and Elizabeth's daughter wants to know the events of the past, how far will she go to find out? And are Barbossa's crew really back? A/N: Please, please, please review! I live for feedback! Also, I my friend and I just decided that August 17 was the date of POTC. If anyone knows otherwise, please let me know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Turner stood on the docks, staring out to sea, as he did every year. His thirteen year old daughter, Jessica, sat in the shadows of the docks, watching him. It was exactly a year since he'd spent so long staring out to sea. He'd been here for at least four hours already. Every year, for as long as Jess could remember, this day, August 17, had proved to be an interesting one. Her mother, Elizabeth, would be edgy and irritable all day. Will, her father, would spend most of the day staring at the bay. Jessica and her brother Charles, now 10 years old, had learnt early to avoid their parents on the day. But for the past three years, Jess had followed her father, had seen him stare at the horizon with something akin to longing.  
  
Will sighed. It was 14 years to the day since he had helped Captain Jack Sparrow commandeer-"nautical term"- the "Dauntless" and the "Interceptor", in the hope of saving Elizabeth Swann. And they had, and he and Elizabeth had married only four months later. He was still happily married, but ever since his adventure on the high seas, he'd found himself restless, always thinking of ships and sailing.and piracy. For a while, he'd considered leaving Elizabeth, becoming a pirate himself. But then his daughter, Jessica Scarlett Turner, had been born, and Will just could not justify leaving them. Three years later his son, Charles Samuel Turner was born. Will was amazingly happy and proud and could push his longing to the back of his mind. But every August 17, the blood in his veins made an extra strong effort to remind him of his pirate lineage. He found himself compelled to stand on the docks, watching in the hope that the Black Pearl would come sailing into the bay. He stood there, waiting, even though he knew the Pearl would never come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N sorry about the short chapter. I'll update asap. The next chapter will be longer. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: I thought I should mention that I am not usually a Will/Elizabeth shipper. But for the writing of this fic, I decided I could put up with it.  
  
This is Dedicated to two of my friends: Poonam for encouraging me to actually POST this, and Jess, the one who gave me the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
  
Jess shifted uncomfortably. She had been sitting in the same position for over an hour, and her feet and legs were beginning to cramp. A couple of fishermen were watching her strangely, no doubt wondering why a young lady of relatively high social status was sitting on the docks. One was sitting a little too close to her, and as he cast his line out again, the hook got caught in her dress. Not realising it, the fisherman pulled with all his strength. With a startled cry, Jess felt herself sliding off the docks. She hit the water, splashed around until she broke the surface, then swam towards a ladder suspended on the side of the pier. The fishermen and several merchants were peering down at her. She waved up at them , letting them know she was alright. Then she realised that one of the faces was that of her father. "Jessica, what are you doing?" Jess blushed a little, "Sorry father, I fell in." "That much is obvious," Will helped her out of the water. "Come on, let's get you home." Jessica was mentally kicking herself. Bad enough that she had fallen in. She had to fall in when her father was there. She always wanted to impress her father, but usually ended up feeling foolish. All the way home she berated herself on her idiocy.  
  
She needn't have worried. Will had always been extremely fond of his daughter, and although he loved both his children, he had always felt closer to his jess. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious about why she'd been on the docks. "Jess, you know your mother will have something to say about this." He gestured to her bedraggled appearance. Jess grinned. "I know. I can handle it." "I know you can. What on earth were you doing on the docks. You know your're not supposed to go down there." Jess looked down. "I know, but I wanted to know what you look at all the time. You stare out at the horizon. Port Royale could burn to the ground and still you'd stare. We could be attacked by bloodthirsty pirates and you'd not notice." Jess didn't notice how Will's stern paternal expressio slipped a little at the mention of pirates. "Did you follow me? Jessica, your mother will be worried sick. You're supposed to be studying now." "Mother won't have noticed, " Jess said with a sigh. "She's as distant as you are today. Every year on this day, Charles and I can do whatever we wish." Will looked a little startled. "What do you mean?" Jess rolled her eyes. "Every August 17th, you and mother are distant. You stare at the horizon, and mother is on edge all day. That's partly why I followed you; to escape." "And the other part?" "To find out why you act so peculiar on this day each year." Will sighed. "It is a log story, and one that happened before you were born anyway. So don't bother yourself dwelling on it." "But father-" "No, that's enough. Now let's get you home before you catch a cold."  
  
************************************************* Sorry about the short chapters. I promise you they get longer. And I mightn't be able to update as often as I'd like, cos I've got exams coming up. I hate school. Anyway, please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	3. chapter 3

Family secrets: Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. I'm broke, so don't sue me cos you'll get nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on, Jessica lay on her bed. She was warm and dry again, but still dwelling on the mystery of August 17. Something had happened, that was obvious. Her father had said it was before she was born, making the event at least 13 (nearly 14) years ago. If only she could sneak into her perents room. They were sure to have something- letters, diaries, anything- that explained the event, or at least gave her a clue. But when was a time she wouldn't be caught? Ah, tomorrow night! Commodore Norrington was coming to dinner (Horrid man. Jessica disliked him intensly, and she could say that of only a few people.) Jessica and Charles would be expected to dine with the adults, then at nine pm they would be sent upstairs to bed. The Commodore never left before 11pm, which gave Jess at least two hours in which to search her parents room. Her plan made, Jessica studied to pass the time, then at seven went downstairs for dinner. Her father watched her closely throughout the meal, sure she would ask questions about August 17. But she was silent, mainly so as not to gather the attention of her mother, who had ripped into her about her 'swim'.  
  
Elizabeth Turner retired early that night, claiming she had a headache. In truth, she was utterly exhausted. Bad enough it was anniversary of her kidnap by cursed undead pirates. Bad enough her half-pirate husband had disappeared to the docks again. No, then Jessica had to fall off the pier! She could've drowned! Elizabeth sighed. On top of all this, Commodore Norrington was coming for dinner tomorrow. These visits were never as relaxed as Elizabeth would hope. Sometimes she wished they'd never returned to Port Royal. Not that she wanted to become a pirate, oh no. Just because she wished to escape Norrington was no reason for a life of crime. Elizabeth rolled over and closed her eyes, knowing that the only way that Norrington could be dissuaded from coming was if she suddenly developed scarlet fever.  
  
However, despite all the worry, the next evening passed quite pleasantly. Both Charles and Jessica were polite to the Commodore, although Jess was impatient for it to strike nine. When it did, both Jess and Charles excused themselves and went upstairs. Jess changed into a more comfortable dress, that also allowed her to move quietly. Then, when she was sure that Charles would be in bed, she sneaked into her parents room. Not daring to light the big lamp, she relied on her own single candle to light her search. Because of the poor light, Jess couldn't read anything on any of the papers she found. So instead, she piled them all together to read later in her own room. There wasn't a lot of peper that could be classified as useful, but she did find some. She also found that her mother kept tow diaries: one of daily events and her own personal diary that was hidden in a box under the bed. Downstairs the front door slammed (it never shut quietly) and Jess looked at the clock. It was already 11.30. Grabbing the pile of papers, Jess snuck back to her room. As she shut the door. And turned towards the door, she noticed a figure climbing in the window. Instead of freezing in fright, Jess grabbed the closest thing to her- a large brass candleholder. She stood with the weapon raised, and waited for the intruder to climb fully into the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I apologise for the lack of updates. I'm in the middle of exams at the moment, and I'm trying to update in between studying and convincing my mum that I know my books for English. So The next chapter mightn't be up for a week or two. Sorry! Princess of Dreams 


	4. Chapter 4

POTC: a sequel Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own theses characters. Things would be different if I did.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. My life got a bit hectic and this fic was kinda pushed into a drawer and forgotten for a while. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs, Will and Elizabeth sighed with relief. Norrington had just left. "That didn't go too badly." Will said. Elizabeth just looked at him. Before she could say anything, the pair heard a cry from upstairs, followed by a thump. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, then raced upstairs. Elizabeth ran into Charles' room, while Will hurried into Jessica's. "Elizabeth, in here!" Elizabeth ran in, and stopped in shock. Jessica stood with a candleholder raised above her head, wide eyed. Unconscious on the floor below the window was a figure- a figure who, even in the dim light, was very familiar to both adults. "Jessica, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, rushing over and taking the 'weapon'. Jess nodded. "I'm alright. But I think I killed him." Will walked over. "No, he's still breathing. He's alive." "Although if he doesn't have a darn good reason for being here, I may just kill him myself." Elizabeth muttered, as the man stirred and stood up. He swayed alarmingly for a moment, then looked around. Will stepped forward. "Jack Sparrow, what are you doing here?" "Ah, young Will Turner. Good to see you mate." The pirate and the half- pirate embraced briefly, then Elizabeth stepped up. "Mr Sparrow, kindly explain why you have broken into our house." The pirate turned and swayed again. "Miss Swann." "That's Mrs Turner." His eyebrows shot up. "So you did tie the knot did you? Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. " He pulled a bottle from his coat. "Cheers!" He made to drink, but found the bottle grabbed from his hands and thrown out the window. Jessica had been temporarily forgotten during the exchange, and she didn't like being forgotten. But she was noticed again as she grabbed her candleholder off her mother, as Elizabeth went to hit the intruder with it. The pirate turned to size Jessica up. "And who have we here?" "I'm Jessica Turner." Jess answered, hiding the candlestick behind her. Jack's eyebrows rose again. "Turner. Ah, so Bootstraps has a granddaughter now, does he?" he asked Will. "I see that you're not a eunuch after all." Will glared. Jess looked at the three adults in confusion. "Who's Bootstraps? And how do you know my parents?" "Bootstraps is your grandfather. Don't know if he's still alive though." " That's enough." Elizabeth cut in. "Jack Sparrow, if you do not wish to be hung, you will leave immediately. Will, you're coming with me. Jessica, go to bed." "But mother.." "But nothing, Jessica Scarlett Turner. Get into bed this instant or you will not see the light of day for a month. Will, come on." Will sighed, mouthed an apology to Jack and followed his wife out of the room. "Well, that wasn't at all scarce. " Jack muttered, to himself more that to Jessica. "Well then, Miss Turner, I'd best be making meself scarce. I've no doubt your darling mother was deadly serious about having me hanged." He went to climb out the window, but Jess stopped him. "Wait, Please." Jack stopped and turned. "You knew my grandfather?" "Aye, that I did lass." "And you know my parents?" "You could say that." "How well?" Jack sighed. "Just be blunt, lass. I'm in no mood for twenty questions." "Fine. Do you know what happened on August 17th about 13 or 14 years ago, maybe more?" Sparrow sat on the window ledge. "Aye, about 14 years ago. What makes you ask?" Jess sat on her bed. "They're always acting weird on the day. I know there's something they're not telling me." Jack considered. "How old are you, Miss Turner." "I'm 13. Nearly 14." "Well, if your parents have kept something hidden from you for nigh on 14 years, don't you think that there may be a damn good reason for it?" Jess was silent. Jack nodded. "So you see sense?" "Yes, I can see what you mean." Jess sighed. "Thankyou anyway, Mr Sparrow." "That's captain Sparrow. And you're welcome, luv. Well, I'm off." Jack clambered out the window and was gone. Jess got into her nightgown and got into bed, She was soon asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Can always dream.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. More reviews mean higher self confidence for me which means faster updates. So we all benefit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning was not fun. Elizabeth was in a terrible mood, and Will was practically under house arrest. Jessica heard her parents arguing as she walked downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"No! You are not going down to the docks, Will Turner! I know you- you'll try to find the Black pearl, and before you know it you'll be getting hanged."  
  
"The Pearl won't be there, 'Lizabeth. And why would I go looking for it?"  
  
"Because of what happened, Will. I know you too well; you haven't been the same since our adventure. And it's only because of me and the fact that Norrington is a good man that you weren't hanged 14 years ago."  
  
"Elizabeth, you know I couldn't let him die!"  
  
"Well maybe you should have. At least then I might have my husband- all of him."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Don't deny it. Will. Some part of you never came back from the Isla de Muerta. Some part of your heart was lost to the seas forever."  
  
Elizabeth had calmed down a bit by lunchtime, although she did glare daggers at Will for the remainder of the day.  
  
Jessica had been invited to dine at a friends' house that evening. She didn't arrive back at home until around 9.30. The house was in darkness, but that didn't strike her as strange, especially after the tense day.   
  
It was only once she entered the house that she suspected something might have been wrong. The house felt empty; further exploration confirmed this.   
  
"What's going on here?" She asked aloud. Where were her parents? Where was Charles? When she found a dagger on the floor of her brother's room, a new question entered her mind. Were her family alive?  
  
The sound of someone coming up the stairs gave her a fright, and starled her into moving. Scurrying across to the other side of the doorway, she hid just out of sight. As the person walked in, Jess dropped into a crouch, and swept her leg under them. They fell backwards, landing heavily and cursing in a language that jess didn't recognise.  
  
"Jessica, what are you doing?" It was Will. Now lying flat on his back was Jack Sparrow. Will helped the pirate to his feet then turned to Jess. " Charles and your mother are gone?"  
  
Jess nodded and Will sighed.   
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Father, what's going on? Where are Charles and Mother?" Although her Father's voice was calm, there was a slight panic evident. And that scared Jess.  
  
It was Jack Sparrow who answered her. "Your mother and brother have been kidnapped by pirates. If my guess is right- which it always is- they're on their way to the Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Then we must rescue them!" Jess declared, waving the dagger she'd found in determination.  
  
"Well, I'm all for saving the bonny lass again. And the kid with her." Jack said. "Wouldn't mind seeing Barbossa's rotting corpse while we're at it." Jess made a disgusted face, but Jack ignored it. "So, young William, what say you?"  
  
Will sighed. "What's in it for you Jack?"  
  
Jack looked hurt. "Can't I just help a friend because it's the decent thing to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, I'm glad you're not that gullible. Well Will, in return for a place on my ship for the duration of this rescue mission, you, in return, give me your service in moving all the treasure of the Isla de Muerta to a safer location. And don't ask why. I'd trust noone else not to steal it. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Will shook the offered hand. "Let's go."  
  
"I'm coming too. " Jess said. To her surprise neither of the men argued. Instead, they just nodded, and, with Will making sure that Jess stayed close, headed out of the house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. Writers block combined with christmas, holidays and starting school again are to blame. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter six  
  
It took a good twenty minutes for Jack Sparrow, Will and Jessica to reach the docks were the Black pearl waited. "Where are we going?" jess asked as she helped her father sail the ship out of the bay, with Jack reminding them of which rope to pull or which sail to unfurl. "To Tortuga, Miss Turner." Will stopped. "Tortuga? Jack, that is really no place for a 13 year old!" "Nonsense." Jack didn't turn from the helm "She'll be fine." "Jack, my daughter is not going to Tortuga." "Yes she is. Listen, you might have noticed that I have no crew at present. They are in the process of a spending spree in Tortuga. Getting them back may be a good idea if we're to be saving your bonny lass again." "Then Jess stays on the boat." "No, Jess comes with us. Think about it Will. You're prey enough for some 'round here. Bootstrap's grandaughter, undefended, is too good an oppurtunity to pass up." "I can defend myself you know." Jess cut in. " And who on Earth is Bootstraps? You still haven't told me." "Be quiet Jessica. Go to a cabin and get some sleep." "Oh yeah, I'm really going to sleep. Father, what is so wrong with Tortuga?" Will sighed. "Jess, Tortuga is no place for a young lady, trust me on that. If you get off the ship, I want you to stay very close to me and look straight ahead. Understood?" "Father, I do believe you've been to Tortuga." Will coloured, and Jack sauntered over. "Yes, lass, your father has been to Tortuga once before. But you listen to him and do as he says. Unless it involves hitting me over the head with bottles, oars or candlesticks, savvy?" Jessica nodded. Although all the stories she'd overheard about Tortuga had mapped it out as a totally undesirable place, she felt a sense of excitement, knowing their destination. She also loved the feeling on the ship moving so easily throught the water, feeling the wind and seaspray in her face. "An amazing feeling,isn't it, luv?" Jack was next to her. "Utter freedom. That's what a ship really is." "Freedom? I like that. I wish I had a ship." Jack grinned. "Do ye know? Maybe one day you shall have." Jess looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Mr. Sparrow, you know my parents. The only way I could ever possibly have a ship is if I was to steal one." "Commandeer. "Jack corrected. At Jess' look, he explained. "It's a nautical term. Steal, hijack, borrow without permission. Commandeer." When Jess nodded in understanding, he continued. "So commandeering a ship is the only way you'd get one, is it? I'd be very much surprised if that was the case after this little adventure." Before Jess could ask what he meant, Jack returned to the helm. He never liked explaining things in full- better to leave people guessing. And especially young Miss Turner. Until jack could question Will on why he'd never mentioned the events of 14 years previous to his daughter, it was best not to say anything to her either. Besides, Jack had better things to do with his time than giving 13 year olds family history lessons. Such as getting the ship to Tortuga. At least he had help this time; the trip to Port Royal had been anything but fun But Will had already proven his worth as a sailor, and his daughter certainly caught on quickly too. Calling Will up to the helm, he set him navigationg the ship. Then he went below decks to get a bottle of rum.  
  
The three sailors didn't interact much for the remainder of the night. But Jack and Will talked a little after Jess had fallen asleep on a rolled up sail on the deck. "So, lad, you and Lizzie are all married, happy like?" Jack said. "So why have you kept the story of how you won your bonny lass over hidden from your kids?" Will sighed. "It was Elizabeth's idea. Don't tell our children about their pirate grandfather. I've been tempted many times to tell jessica that my father was a pirate, but thought better of it." "I see." Jack took a sip of rum, and offered Will a sip. Will declined." William, you are on my ship, under my command. If I say drink, you will drink." Will rolled his eyes and took the bottle, "Fine." He took a gulp and ended up having a coughing fit. "Ugh, that is terrible!" "Ah, 's not too bad. ' Lizabeth didn't mind it too much." He shrugged. "Course, she did burn the rest of it. Maybe she didn't like it." Will looked a little surprised. "Elizabeth hates rum. Drink of any kind, except a good wine. And then only in moderation." "Temporary insanity, it must've been. Now go and get some sleep. You look half dead." Will looked at Jack, not believing that he would be concerned. Then jack continued. "And I can't have you looking like death warmed up in Tortuga. Could attract some unwanted attention." Will glared, then went below to get a light blanket for Jess, in case it got cold. After ensuring she'd be fine, he went to sleep himself.  
  
Jack stayed up all night. He didn't need sleep if he had his Pearl. 


End file.
